


Dress Me Up

by sayjerk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayjerk/pseuds/sayjerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is trying really hard not to fall in love with the intern and it’s almost working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻，dress me up】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361435) by [sunshinedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark)



([Jared](http://media.tumblr.com/8b137c42834472f16f1dd7a16900c75c/tumblr_mil33xHG4Y1rqx1lto1_500.png): [19](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbquqz9l5s1qcby1to1_500.jpg), [Jensen](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lu6mf0mc5n1qebisuo2_250.gif): [35](http://www.latestshorthaircutstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Jensen-Ackles-Haircut-Style.jpg)) | [♬](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSP1dCeFea0)

——-  
  
_I’m your little baby doll_  
_You my mr. rock n’ roll_

  
-  
  
Jensen’s life is pretty great, all things considered. He has a great job, a big house that he doesn’t have to clean himself, he gets laid regularly, and has a fucking sweet boat. He’s doing good. He’s happy.   
  
He thinks life couldn’t get better.   
  
And, then, of course, six feet of pure trouble walks through the door and Jensen suddenly has to reevaluate his entire lifestyle.   
  
-  
  
Jared’s cute.   
  
It’s cool. It’s whatever. It’s almost sort of not even registering.   
  
“Pedophile.”  
  
Jensen’s hand slips from his desk and his coffee spills onto his lap. Misha laughs for a solid minute before apathetically offering some tissues.   
  
“What the fuck are you doing here? Wasn’t there a system glitch?”  
  
Misha waves his hands dismissively, propping himself up on Jensen’s desk, and says, “Fixed it and came here just in time to watch you lose your darling heart to the intern.”  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes and pinches his pants off his skin, shaking the material. He dabs at his thighs with tissues and almost slips off his chair when there’s a knock on the door. He looks up and sees Jared standing beside the open door, his hands wrung together nervously. His stupid, floral shirt looks stupidly good on him and his jeans fit his long, long legs perfectly. He has two bright pink spots of color on his cheeks and he’s biting his bottom lip.   
  
Jensen finds himself entranced.   
  
“Oh for fuck sake.”  
  
He blinks and Misha groans, pushing off the desk and coming up next to Jared.   
  
“Go ahead. Prince Charming’s free,” he says and Jared blushes. He steps forward as Misha leaves, laughing loudly as he goes.  
  
“Um, Mr. Ackles, I was just wondering if I could get off early today.”  
  
Jensen’s tongue gets tied up as the only things that register are ‘Mr. Ackles’ and ‘get off’. He sort of hates himself a little.   
  
“Yeah. Uh. Yes, I mean. That’s fine.”  
  
Jared is still blushing, toying with the hem of his shirt, and Jensen just wants to push him up against the door, trace that pink flush with his tongue, feel the burn with his fingers.   
  
He’s going to hell for sure.  
  
-  
  
At the company party, Misha gets drunk and as he lacks inhibition normally, he’s particularly open today. He starts getting real chatty about teenage interns and how Jensen is going to jail but not really because it’s legal and isn’t that just the Best Thing?  
  
“I’m going to kill you before the night ends,” Jensen informs him over his beer with a wide, menacing grin and pointedly blank eyes. Misha doesn’t look even remotely threatened.   
  
“If you wanna fuck him, you can.”  
  
Jared is by the pop bottles talking to this pretty brunette from the staff and he has on a pink shirt. A soft pink shirt. And, he’s pulling it off. Jensen hates him.  
  
“I can’t fuck him,” Jensen says and he’s not  _pouting_ , thanks. He’s just. A little drunk.  
  
“Sure you can,” Misha insists, “Okay, listen. Here’s the way I see it. You want his twinky ass sitting on your dick. Which wow, sounds hot. Congrats, man. And,  _he_. Well, he’s in love with you. So, I mean. The way I see it, you’ve got it in the bag.”  
  
“Gesturing wildly and spilling your drink on yourself doesn’t make everything you say true.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, grumpy. He blushes if he’s within twenty feet of you. He asks you stupid questions that he could have just asked the other interns. He makes your coffee (yes, I know, what a sweetheart, stop grinning, you freak) and doesn’t even seem bothered when you bitch about life for the rest of the day.”  
  
Jensen’s heart feels tight and compressed and-   
  
“Mr. Ackles?”  
  
He’s going to  _hell_.  
  
-  
  
He gets Jared alone around midnight, cornering him unintentionally in the kitchen. Jared laughs awkwardly and Jensen thinks about eating him out. It’s working out great.  
  
“You look tired,” he blurts out and Jared blushes a deeper shade of pink.  
  
“Yeah, I, um. I had an exam and stayed up studying for it last night. Guess it’s catching up to me.”  
  
He looks so out of place surrounded by pastel colored cabinets and ugly paintings of chefs. Jensen wants to mess him up, wants to run his fingers through and into-  
  
“Wanna make out?”  
  
Jared looks horrified, slaps his hand on his mouth dramatically like in the movies, and Jensen doesn’t even care. It’s the cutest fucking thing that’s ever happened to him and he’s dropping his beer carelessly on the counter and crowding Jared up against the counter before he can think too much about it. Jared makes a little noise as Jensen catches his lips in a rough, sweet kiss.  
  
“Christ,” he mutters, pulling back to mouth at the mole on the side of Jared’s dimple. Jared’s hands come up around his back, clutching at his shirt, and he opens his lips up to Jensen’s ministrations with eagerness.   
  
Jensen pulls back an inch, Jared’s bottom lip sliding through his teeth, and he looks down at Jared (red mouth, bright eyes, and the prettiest smile he’s ever seen). He steps back, letting Jared’s fingers unclench from his shirt, and offers his hand to Jared.   
  
“Wanna make out somewhere else?” he says, exuding what he hopes is charm and not creepiness.   
  
Jared grins at him, slipping his fingers through Jensen’s with ease, and Jensen can’t help but grin back.  
  
-  
  
Their first date is at a coffee shop and all Jensen can think about is the sixteen year age difference between them as Jared orders hot chocolate. When he brings it up, Jared just sighs dramatically and kisses him.   
  
So, yeah, maybe he’s in love.   
  
-  
  
Jared has a thing for Jensen’s fingers, likes them just about anywhere. Up his ass, across his spine, in his mouth, around his dick. Anywhere. And, Jensen loves to take advantage of the fixation.  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
He doesn’t mean it even though he’s glaring, sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead and his cheat heaving. Jensen just smiles, twisting his fingers up a little. Jared keens, throwing his head back, and tries to grind his ass down but Jensen’s holding him in place down on his lap.   
  
“Now, did your mother ever-“  
  
“You can forget about your morning fuck, Mr. Ackles. Keep it up.”  
  
Jensen laughs and kisses Jared’s collarbone, wrapping his arm tighter around Jared’s waist.   
  
-  
  
Jared is clever and funny and mature. Jensen tries not to show him off, feels too much like a sugar daddy when he does, but his friends love Jared regardless. Say he’s good for Jensen. Too good, almost. Jensen can’t help but agree.  
  
-  
  
There’s only one thing Jared loves more than being fucked and it’s giving Jensen head. When they had first gotten together, Jared had told Jensen all about his experience. All two hand jobs worth of it. Jensen’s his first in everything else (and yeah, whatever, he’s the sort of creep to get puffy chested over it, okay).   
  
Jared knows exactly how to blow Jensen’s brains out, will get his chin all slobbered in spit and come and will look up Jensen through his bangs like he doesn’t want to miss a second of making Jensen fall apart.   
  
Like right now.  
  
“Fuck. Oh, fuck.”  
  
Jared takes him deep into his throat with ease, working Jensen’s balls with his free hand, and then he pulls all the way off. He licks his own lips like the little vixen he is, winking saucily at Jensen, and Jensen grabs a fistful of his hair.   
  
He gasps, surprised and obviously turned on, squirming from his position on the floor. Jensen leans back on the couch, tugging Jared forward a little until Jared has to lift his ass off his heels. Then, he takes his dick in his hand and rubs the head of it along Jared’s slack mouth, hissing at the little kittenish licks Jared sneaks out. He guides his dick along Jared’s stupidly pretty cheekbones, breathing heavily and feeling completely out of control.   
  
“Fuck me,” Jared whispers, eyes half closed, and he looks so desperate and needy and beautiful that Jensen falls in love with him for the millionth time.  
  
Jensen’s sort of the luckiest guy on the planet.   
  
-  
  
“Yeah, you really hit the jackpot at the nursery, Jenny.”  
  
“Oh, fuck you, Misha.”

\---

 


End file.
